Decline of Light (Book)
Foreword In this story, Akihiro is 13, Masato 15, and Akira 12.﻿ PROLOGUE In the Republic of Centanium, there were 53 countries. It was the perfect republic. However, they faced one major problem, the 12 Dark Knights. They were members of an organization called the Black Fist. They were a covenant of 12 rogue knights who betrayed Centanium and made their own country, Teracius. They were led by a single knight who once had been a lord, Diabolos. He formed an alliance with monsters known as Shadows. Then, he used the power of the Shadows to give the 12 knights more power so that they each had a title and a special ability. Together they grew up their force and prepared to strike. But something stood in their way, Fate's hero, the one person chosen to wield the Destinysword named: 主人公のブレード, Hero's Blade. Little does anyone know that the fate of the Republic lies in the hands of a 13 year old boy named Anzai, in the country Syballus. Chapter 1: Last day Anzai's POV I ran to the beach hoping that Akira and Masato were there already. It was the middle of summer vacation. The beach was calm and still. The sky was orangish-red, a beautiful sunset, my favourite time of day. I didn't hear anything and I decided to lie down on the sand and watch the sunset. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Akira and Masato staring at me from above. I gave a cry of surprise and sat up. I must have gone a bit red as they laughed at me. They sat down beside me and we watched the sunset. After a long silence I broke the silence and said, "Hey guys! Remember the time we first met? I remember Akira and I covered Masato's entire body in sand. That was hilarious!" "I still have to get you back!!!!" As Akira laughed I saw a faint glimmer in the distance, just on the horizon. Suddenly I saw something, a person, in wearing a long beige coloured cloak. The cloak's hood covered his face as he walked out of the water, completely dry. He said, in a deep voice: "Come with me Akira." "What? Why do I have to come? And who are you???" "Who I am and why I came is not important. Come now!" "No" "Don't touch her!!!!" I watched as Masato charged at the stranger with a wooden sword that we used for mock fighting. Suddenly a sword appeared in the strangers hand and instantly I knew what he was going to do. I watched as he ran at Masato, disappeared for one second, and then reappeared behind Masato, holding out his sword to the side. I watched as Masato crumpled to the sand and then the stranger grabbed Akira by the wrist. I ran over to Masato and checked his pulse. None. He was dead. As a single tear rolled down my cheek, I watched as the stranger opened a portal and started to drag Akira into it with her. I ran at them but slammed into a wall of energy. I couldn't get to her. She looked at me with her face full of sadness and whispered, "Goodbye Anzai. See you again, best friend." And with that final word, the portal vanished into thin air and I was left to look at the sea. At that moment, I kneeled on the ground, overcome by sorrow and grief. I cried as the red sun sank beneath the horizon. The Next Day I woke up, in my room. I yawned and then got changed into a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. I immediately got out of my room and ran out of the house. It was another beautiful morning in town and I immediately raced to the beach. When I got there I instantly realized what happened yesterday. Akira..........Masato, both gone. Tears streaked down my face as I realized the truth. As I went closer to the water, I saw a pendant. I picked it up and brushed the sand away and it was only then that I realized it was Akira's lucky charm, an Elven star pendant said to give it's wearer everlasting youth. I put it in my pocket and silently promised that I would one day give it back to her. Suddenly a female voice spoke: "Do not despair Anzai, you will see her again one day." "Who are you?" "I am Fate." "Why are you talking to me?" "You are my new hero, the one destined to restore balance to the lands and defeat the darkness." "Why??? Why was I chosen???" "Your heart is pure and there is no darkness lurking in it." "But how will I fight against the evil? With a stick?" "No, for another has chosen you, the Destinysword has also chosen you to be its wielder." "What?" Suddenly, some people appeared but they were not like ordinary people. Their skin was still peach but it had a noticable purplish-black tinge and their eyes were yellow. They shuffled towards me slowly with their arms out like zombies. Fate spoke again and she said: "Summon the Destinysword!" I concentrated and imagined the Destinysword appearing in my hand. Sure enough, a sword appeared in my hand and I charged at the things. I slashed at the first one but nothing happened and it knocked me backwards, sending me flying. Fate spoke again, "When you summon the Destinysword, it is only a mere sword, which will not affect the Shadows much. There are some words that only you can read that are inscribed on the blade. Read them and transform your Destinysword to its fullest. I turned the blade and saw a few markings which looked like this: 主人公のブレード. I watched in amazement as it quickly transformed into the letters of the Common Languagte (English) and it said, "Hero's Blade". I said that out loud and in a burst of bright light I saw my Destinysword transformed. It looked like this: As I charged at the Shadows, I felt strength surge through me at incredible lengths and I felt much stronger. I slashed the first Shadow and it evaporated into thin air. I quickly slashed the second one and then quickly finished the rest. After all of the Shadows had evaporated, I let Hero's Blade dissapear in a flash of bright light and waited for Fate to talk. She said, "Your Destinysword's element is light as you have a pure heart. It strengthens your combat abilities evenly. My Hero, be aware that some Shadows can wield Destinyswords though the Destinyswords may be weak. But keep that in mind. Now go my hero. Find Akira and save the world." Akira's POV After the stranger grabbed me and dragged me through the portal, he/she took off his or her hood. He. The man was tall and he wore full battle armor like a Lord who had just come back from battle. Anyway, he then threw me into a jail cell. I asked him, "Where am I???" "You are in the Headquarters of the Black Hand in Teracius. My name is Diabolos." After saying that, he left and I sat on a bench that was provided. Everyone in the Republic knew about Diabolos and his 12 rogue knights. As I sat there, miserably, my hand instinctively went to grasp the pendant that was always around my neck. It wasn't there!!!! The only connection to home I had was gone. I sighed and remembered the day I got the pendant. It was the first day of summer when Anzai had given me this pendant. Occasionally, he would work in the mines and often find gold and diamonds. So he stole a diamond and carved this pendant for me. A single tear streaked down my cheek as I thought of home and Anzai, my only best friend left. Chapter 2: Forestalled Anzai's POV I packed my bags and started on the road to the capital of the Republic, the city of Telbaros in the central country of the Republic, Luacia. All outer-Republic journeys had to be approved by the President. It would be a two week journey to Telbaros by horse and I needed the energy to get to there. A few hours into the journey, I saw a knight in black armor. He rode a black horse and he held a spear aloft in his hand. His tattered and shredded black cape whipped around in the morning breeze. As he neared me, the air quickly became cold and everything seemed as if it was shrouded in a faint mist. As the sky darkened, he turned his head towards me and said in a faint and ominous voice: "You are Fate's hero I hear. Your friend is enjoying imprisonment right now. I have come hither to give thee a message. Turn yourself over and swear allegiance to the Master or die with all of the hope of the Republic, which lies on you. Don't worry, your friend too will suffer. She is going through painful torture as we speak." "I won't give in to evil!﻿" "She will die if you do not join." The knight dismounted and when his feet landed on the ground, it cracked before him. ﻿ Category:Moodle Category:Stories Category:Depression Category:Magic Category:T Rated Story Category:Fantasy Category:Decline of Light series